Current computing systems are typically designed for general use cases. For example, current computing systems include at least one central processing unit (CPU) that is developed for a variety of instruction sets. Some computing systems may also include a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU is generally specialized for processing graphics workloads that benefit from processing large blocks of data in parallel. Both CPUs and GPUs include dedicated circuitry to perform arithmetic and logical operations, which may be referred to as an arithmetic and logic unit (ALU). The processing cores of both CPUs and GPUs are fixed in size and identical to the other cores of the respective processor. Furthermore, the processing cores of current CPUs and GPUs are powered on, even when not in use.